rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophezeiungen des Drachen
Seit der Zeit der Zerstörung, und vielleicht schon vorher, obwohl jegliche solche Prophezeiung in den Mythen verloren gegangen ist, sind die Prophezeiungen des Drachen gewachsen, von einem Mann berichtend, der sowohl Zerstörer als auch Retter der Welt sein wird. Dieser Mann wird in der Lage sein, die Macht zu lenken, und er wird der Wiedergeborene Drache sein. Er wird dazu bestimmt sein, bei Tarmon Gai'don, der Letzten Schlacht, gegen den Schatten zu kämpfen. Die Prophezeiungen sagen auch, dass er die einzige Hoffnung der Welt auf Erlösung ist. Diese Prophezeiungen werden nicht vollkommen verstanden, da nichts in einer Prophezeiung immer das ist, was es scheint. Aus diesem Grund und aus Furcht vor der Rückkehr des jenigen, der einmal schon die Welt zerstörte, vermeiden es die meisten Menschen entweder, oder ignorieren die Prophezeiungen. Sie sind tatsächlich in vielen Nationen illegal. Auch haben sie zum Untergang vieler männlicher Machtlenker geführt, die glauben, dass die Prophezeiungen auf sie hinwiesen. Der Erste dieser Falschen Drachen, wie sie genannt wurden, der sich weit genug erhob, um bemerkt zu werden, war Raolin Dunkelbann im Jahr 335 NZ; seine Anhänger gingen so weit, die Weiße Burg (erfolglos) anzugreifen, als er schließlich gefangen worden war. Ihm folgten 1300 NZ Yurian Steinbogen, Davian im FJ 351, Guaire Amalasan im FJ 939 und dann Logain 997 NÄ und Mazrim Taim 998 NÄ. Andere Männer beanspruchten den Titel, ohne sich weit zu erheben, aber bis zu Logain waren Falsche Drachen sehr selten, weil nur wenige Männer stark die Macht lenken konnten, und die meisten wurden gefangen genommen und gedämpft, lange bevor sie eine wirkliche Bedrohung wurden. In den letzten paar Jahren sind mehr Falsche Drachen erschienen als jemals zuvor, wobei die Entwicklung ihren Höhepunkt bei einem jungen Mann namens Rand al'Thor erreichte, der sich als der tatsächliche Wiedergeborene Drache aus den Prophezeiungen herausgestellt hat. Man glaubt, dass mindestens einer der zwei überlebenden Falschen Drachen ihn schon als den wahren Wiedergeborenen Drachen verkündet hat. Solch ein Ereignis ist noch niemals in der aufgezeichneten Geschichte geschehen, doch tatsächlich haben sich viele der Prophezeiungen erfüllt, inklusive des Falls des Steines von Tear und der Beanspruchung von Callandor. Karaethon-Zyklus Der Karaethon-Zyklus enthält die Prophezeiungen des Drachen, von denen geglaubt wird, dass sie beschreiben, wie der Drache wiedergeboren werden und was sein Kommen für das Licht und den Schatten bedeuten wird. Sie bestehen aus einer Sammlung von Weissagungen die vor, während und nach dem Krieg der Macht gesprochen wurden. Viele sind vage und können nur im Nachhinein verstanden werden. Versuche wurden unternommen, sie auszulegen, und sind unter anderem in den Kommentaren zum Karaethon-Zyklus nachzulesen. Der Karaethon-Zyklus: Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen Band 3 Die Große Jagd : Und es wird kommen die Zeit, da das, was Menschen erbauten, zerstört werde, und der Schatten wird sich auf das Muster des Zeitalter senken, und der Dunkle König wird noch einmal seine Hand auf alles Menschenwerk legen. Die Frauen werden weinen, und die Männer verzagen, wenn die Nationen dieser Erde wie brüchiger Stoff zerrissen werden. Nichts wird erhalten bleiben oder überdauern... : Doch einer wird geboren werden, der dem Schatten gegenüber tritt, wiedergeboren, wie er zuvor geboren worden war und unzählige Male wiedergeboren werden wird. Der Drache wird wiedergeboren, und es wird ein Weinen und ein Zähneknirschen sein bei seiner Wiedergeburt. In Sackleinen und Asche wird er die Völker kleiden, und er wird die Welt noch einmal zerbrechen durch seine Wiederkehr und alle Band zwischen den Menschen zerreißen. Wie die grellen Strahlen der Sonne bei ihrem Aufgang wird er und blenden und uns verbrennen, doch wird der Wiedergeborene Drache in der Letzten Schlacht dem Schatten die Stirn bieten, und sein Blut wird uns das Licht bringen. Lasst die Tränen fließen, ihr Völker dieser Welt! Weint um eure Erlösung. Aus dem Karaethon-Zyklus: Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen, übersetzt von Ellaine Marise'idin Alshinn, leitende Bibliothekarin am Hof von Arafel, im Jahre 231 der Neuen Ära, im Dritten Zeitalter Die Große Jagd (Buch), Vorwort zu Prolog: Unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Der Schatten in Shienar (Kapitel) : Denn er wird kommen wie der anbrechende Morgen und die Welt erneut mit seinem Kommen zerschmettern und sie neu erschaffen. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) : Er wird von uraltem Blute sein und vom alten Blut aufgezogen werden. : Wenn die Sturmwinde von Tarmon Gai'don über die Erde toben, wird er dem Schatten gegenübertreten und das Licht wieder in die Welt bringen. Heimliche Beobachter (Kapitel) : Fünf reiten aus, und vier kehren zurück. Mat, Perrin, Rand, Hurin und Ingtar, der sich opfert, um die anderen zu retten. Die aus dem Schatten treten Über den Wächtern wird er sich erklären und ein feuriges Banner über den Himmel ziehen. Rand erscheint am Himmel über Falme und kämpft vor dem Drachenbanner gegen Ba'alzamon. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Band 5 Das Horn von Valere (Buch) Missklang (Kapitel) : Zweimal und zweimal wird er hervorgehoben, zwei Leben und zwei Tode vorgezeichnet. Einmal bestimmt der Reiher seinen Weg. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Zum zweiten kennzeichnet der Reiher ihn als den Wahren. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Einmal steht der Drache für die Verlorene Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung an die Geschichte der Aiel, die ein Clanhäuptling im Gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal in Rhuidean erhält. Noch einmal steht der Drache für den Preis, den er zu zahlen hat. Durch die Enthüllung des Wissens über die Aiel zahlt er den Preis, sie damit zu zerstören (Aiel#Trostlosigkeit) : Zweimal dämmert der Tag heran, an dem sein Blut vergossen wird: einmal ist es ein Tag der Trauer; einmal feiert man seine Geburt. Rot auf Schwarz, so klebt des Drachen Blut am Fels von Shayol Ghul und im Abgrund des Verderbens wird sein Blut die Menschen vom Schatten befreien. Band 10 Zwielicht : Mit seinem Kommen werden auch die grauenhaften Feuer wiedergeboren. Die Hügel brennen, und das Land verdorrt. Die Gezeiten des Menschen verrinnen, und die Stunden schwinden. : Die Mauer wird durchstoßen und der Schleier des Abschieds gelüftet. Gewitter toben jenseits des Horizonts, und die Feuer des Himmels säubern die Erde. Es gibt keine Rettung ohne Zerstörung und keine Hoffnung auf dieser Seite des Todes. Fragment aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen vermutlich übersetzt von N'Delia Basolaine, der ersten Magd und Schwertgeschworenen des Raidhen von Hol Cuchone, um 400 NZ Zwielicht, Vorwort zu Prolog: Die ersten Funken fliegen Weitere On the slopes of Dragonmount shall he be born, 3 4 born of a maiden wedded to no man. 5 6 7 2 He will be of the ancient blood, and raised by the old blood. 8 9 When the winds of Tarmon Gai'don scour the earth, he will face the Shadow and bring forth Light again in the world. 10 For he shall come like the breaking dawn, and shatter the world again with his coming, and make it anew. 11 12 Zweimal und zweimal wird er gezeichnet. 13 14 Zweimal zum Leben und zweimal zum Tod. Einmal der Reiher, seinen Weg zu bestimmen, 15 16 wieder der Reiher, ihn beim wahren Namen zu nennen. 17 Einmal der Drache, der verlorenen Erinnerung wegen. 18 19 20 Zum zweiten der Drache für den Preis, den er zahlen muss. 21 Prophezeiung des Drachen Fünf reiten aus, 22 23 und vier kehren zurück. 24 25 Über den Wächtern wird er sich erklären und ein feuriges Banner über den Himmel ziehen... 26 27 Fragment aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Vandene Namelle in Tifans Quell) The Stone of Tear will never fall, till Callandor is wielded by the Dragon’s hand. 28 29 The Stone of Tear will never fall, till the People of the Dragon come. 30 31 32 33 Mitten ins Herz stößt er sein Schwert, 34 35 ins Herz hinein, und ihre Herzen bindet er. 36 37 Wer zieht es hervor, wer folgt ihm nach? 38 39 Wessen Hand greift nach der hehren Klinge? Power of the Shadow made human flesh 40 41 wakened to turmoil, strife and ruin. The Reborn One, marked and bleeding, 42 20 dances the sword in dreams and mist, 43 20 chains the Shadowsworn to his will, 44 45 from the city, lost and forsaken, 46 47 leads the spears to war once more, 48 49 50 37 51 52 breaks the spears and makes them see, 53 54 truth long hidden in the ancient dream. 55 19 20 He shall slay his people with the sword of peace, and destroy them with the leaf. 56 57 53 54 Mit seinem Kommen werden auch die grauenhaften Feuer wiedergeboren. Die Hügel brennen, und das Land verdorrt. Die Gezeiten des Menschen verrinnen, und die Stunden schwinden. Die Mauer wird durchstoßen und der Schleier des Abschieds gelüftet. Gewitter toben jenseits des Horizonts, und die Feuer des Himmels säubern die Erde. Es gibt keine Rettung ohne Zerstörung, und keine Hoffnung auf dieser Seite des Todes. 59 60 Fragment aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen Die makellose Burg zerbricht und beugt das Knie vor dem vergessenen Zeichen. 61 62 Das Meer tobt, und Gewitterwolken sammeln sich unbemerkt. Jenseits des Horizonts steigen verborgene Feuer auf, und Schlangen nisten sich an ihrem Busen ein. Was erhoben, ist niedergeworfen worden. Was niedergeworfen wurde, ist erhoben. Die Ordnung verbrennt, um ihm den Weg zu ebnen. 64 Aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen übersetzt von Jeorad Manyard, Statthalter der Provinz Andor für den Hochkönig, Artur Paendrag Tanreall Uns kann weder Gesundheit innewohnen, noch kann etwas Gutes in uns gedeihen, da das Land eins ist mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen und er eins ist mit dem Land. Mit einer Seele aus Feuer und einem Herzen aus Stein siegt er stolz und zwingt die Stolzen nachzugeben. Er fordert die Berge auf, sich niederzuknien, und die Meere, sich zu teilen, und den Himmel selbst, sich zu verneigen. Betet, daß sich das Herz des Steins an die Tränen und die Seele aus Feuer an die Liebe erinnern. 66 Aus einer stark umstrittenen Übersetzung der Prophezeiungen des Drachen des Dichters Kyera Termendal von Shiota, die vermutlich zwischen FJ 700 und FJ 800 veröffentlich wurde. Er soll die Leben der Menschen aufbrechen, wie der Pflug die Erde aufbricht, und alles, was gewesen ist, soll von der Glut seiner Augen vereinnahmt werden. Die Kriegsposaunen sollen ihm nachklingen, die Raben sollen sich an seiner Stimme nähren, und er soll eine Krone aus Schwertern tragen. 67 Vers aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Rand al'Thor in Cairhien) Meister der Blitze, Sturmreiter, Träger einer Schwerterkrone, Verkünder des Schicksals. Wer das Rad der Zeit zu drehen glaubt, erfährt die Wahrheit vielleicht zu spät. 68 Aus einer bruchstückhaften Übersetzung der Prophezeiungen des Drachen, die vermutlich von Lord Mangore Kiramin, Schwertbarde von Aramaelle und Behüter Caraighan Maconars, in der später so genannten Volkssprache verfasst wurde (circa 300 NZ). Die Siegel, die sich der Nacht entgegenstemmen, ermüden, und geboren wird im Herzen des Winters das Herz des Winters, begleitet von Wehklagen und Zähneknirschen, denn das Herz des Winters wird auf einem schwarzen Pferd reiten, und sein Name ist Tod. 69 aus dem Karaethon-Zyklus: Die Prophezeiungen des Drachen Und in den Tagen, wenn die Dunkle Jagd reitet, wenn die rechte Hand zögert und die linke sich verirrt, dann wird die Menschheit an den Kreuzweg des Zweilichts kommen, und alles das ist, alles das war und alles, das sein wird, wird auf einer Schwertspitze balancieren, während der Sturmwind des Schattens wächst. 70 Aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen, die Übersetzung wird Jain Charin zugeschrieben, auch als Jain Fernstreicher bekannt, verfasst kurz vor seinem Verschwinden. He shall heal the wounds of madness and cutting of hope.[56] He shall hold a blade of light in his hands, and the three shall be one.[71] He shall bind the nine moons to serve him.[56] The north shall he tie to the east, and the west shall be bound to the south. [72] Zweimal dämmert der Tag heran, an dem sein Blut vergossen wird: einmal ist es ein Tag der Trauer; einmal feiert man seine Geburt. Rot auf Schwarz, so klebt des Drachen Blut am Fels von Shayol Ghul und im Abgrund des Verderbens wird sein Blut die Menschen vom Schatten befreien. 14 Vers aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Thom Merrilin in Cairhien) His blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul, washing away the Shadow, sacrifice for man’s salvation.'' '73 ''He shall break chains and put others into chains. 56 Das Glück reitet wie die Sonne ganz oben 74 mit dem Fuchs, der den Raben fliegen lässt. Glück ist seine Seele, der Blitz sein Auge, Er reißt die Monde vom Himmel herunter. 75 Vers aus den Prophezeiungen des Drachen (zitiert von Noal Charin in Altara) ''When the Wolf King carries the hammer, thus are the final days known. when the Fox marries the raven, and the trumpets of battle are blown.' '76 Stellungnahmen über die Prophezeiungen Das sind Anmerkungen, die den Inhalt der Prophezeiungen beschreiben, nicht sie zitieren. *"Wenn der Drache wiedergeboren ist, wird er alle Eide zerbrechen, alle Bande zerschmettern." 79 *"Und die Prophezeiung besagt, dass das Horn von Valere nur gefunden werden kann, wenn es Zeit ist für die Letzte Schlacht." 80 Der Karaethon-Zyklus erwähnt nicht das Horn von Valere, außer dass es vor der Letzten Schlacht gefunden werden muss. 81 Andere Prophezeiungen über den Wiedergeborenen Drachen *Prophezeiungen von Rhuidean *Jendai-Prophezeiungen *Prophezeiungen von Arafel *Prophezeiungen des Schattens *Essanik-Zyklus Anmerkungen es:Ciclo Karaethon Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Noch übersetzen Kategorie:Prophezeiungen des Drachen